


Idyll

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idyll

Opřel se o dřevěné zábradlí na terase, do plic nasál čerstvý horský vzduch. Vychutnával si jeho čistotu, kterou v Jersey postrádal. Rozhlédl se po obzoru. Všude jen lesem pokryté hory, zvuky ptáků a tekoucího potoka. Po civilizaci ani stopy. Zkusit pro jednou strávit víkend mimo město nakonec nebyl tak špatný nápad.

Měl toho během týdne hodně, dvě konference a přednášku ve škole, takže když House přišel s nápadem vypadnout do přírody, neměl námitky. Vlastně byl mile překvapen. Něco takového by od House nečekal. Romantika nebyla Housovou silnou stránkou, ale jakmile se rozhodl, že udělá Wilsonovi radost, neznal mezí. V takových dnech se jejich byt pohroužil do příjemných barev, všude hořely svíčky, dokonce jednou zašel tak daleko, že donesl Wilsonovi do kanceláře květiny.

Víckrát to už neudělal, jelikož tím gestem Wilsona dojal tak, že se o to musel mladší muž s někým podělit. Od té doby se o Housovi šuškalo, že je hodný, a House samozřejmě nemohl dopustit, aby ty ošklivé pomluvy jakkoliv potvrdil. Štěkal tedy po ostatních více než kdy dřív, k pacientům byl pořád neurvalý a Cuddyovou častoval vulgárními narážkami, kdykoliv ji potkal. Wilsona si dobíral, ryl do něj, shazoval jej… ale i když mu z úst vycházely nadávky, jeho oči prozrazovaly pravou povahu Housových citů.

Které byl v určitou chvíli schopen dokazovat i tím, že vzal Wilsona na víkend do horského srubu, kde je nikdo nebude obtěžovat až do pondělního rána. Zachvěl se při pomyšlení na to, kolik hodin jej čeká s Housem o samotě, a co všechno za tu dobu stihnou…

Z dřevěné chaty se začala linout pomalá hudba, jež na Wilsonově tváři vykouzlila úsměv. Kde se to v jindy tak cynickém a štěstím pohrdajícím člověku bere? Obdivoval House, že dokáže spolknout svou hrdost a poddat se citům, které z něj dělají zranitelnou bytost. Asi ví, že Wilson je tím posledním člověkem na světě, jenž by mu chtěl ublížit.

Leknul se, když mu něčí ruka sevřela rameno, ale jakmile se objevila i druhá, byl už znovu klidný. Obě Housovy dlaně spočívaly na ztuhlých ramenou, několikrát prohmátly unavené svaly, pak sjely níže, minuly lokty a zastavily se na Wilsonových rukou, které zakryly. Na jeho záda dolehla část Housovy váhy, na uchu ucítil horký dech, když si starší muž položil hlavu na Wilsonovo rameno.

Wilson se tváří otřel o tu Housovu neoholenou, sám nevěděl, proč mu její drsnost nevadí, ale prostě to tak bylo. Asi to fungovalo stejně jako u Housovy závislosti na Vicodinu… Dělalo to House Housem. Dělalo ho to jediným mužem, kterému kdy Wilson propadnul.

Zaposlouchal se do příjemné hudby, užíval si tíhu Housova těla na svém, pocit bezpečí, jenž jím prostoupil, ruce sevřené v těch jeho, klid v duši a lásku v srdci…

"Miluju tě," pronesl House tónem, který by se dal považovat za něžný.

Vlna tepla se šířila z Wilsonovy hrudi po celém těle a zvedla koutky jeho úst vzhůru stejně tak, jako když ta slova slyšel od svého nejlepšího přítele poprvé. Znovu pohnul tváří, aby se otřel o tu neoholenou.

"Já tebe taky," vydechnul Wilson, pak otočil hlavu a oba se dotkli svými nosy.

House tím svým pohladil Wilsonův a zlehka přejel rty po jeho ústech. Usmál se a Wilson cítil, jak zabořil obličej do jeho vlnitých vlasů. Projelo jím nádherné zachvění, když mu mezi prameny House vtiskl polibek. Pak si opřel hlavu o Wilsonovu a společně zhlíželi z terasy srubu do údolí, plného zeleně a ptačího zpěvu.

Jestli si někdy Wilson představoval štěstí, tak od této chvíle by sen nabíral jen a pouze tuto podobu. S Housem kolem svého těla a láskou uvnitř něj.


End file.
